


Recreational Scolding

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Adcroft, F/M, Fatlock, Feeding, Irencroft, Mydler, Stuffing, bdsm (light), consentual noncon roleplaying, feedee, feeder, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into a scene that Mycroft Holmes pays twenty thousand pounds for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreational Scolding

She straddles him, perfectly formed thighs pressing into the spread of his. She is thin, slight, gorgeous, and she rolls her hips easily above him. She hasn’t settled down yet; he’s not inside her. But when she rolls forward her pubic bone can graze his paunch and he can feel the pressure mounting.

"My, what a hog you’ve become." She trails her hand down his chest, flicking first one nipple then the other to attention. "Gorging yourself all day, aren’t you? You did so well with your diet before I started seeing you. So thin I could count your ribs." She pinches his fleshy sides and he squirms, but not hard. His aching belly makes movement difficult.

"Stop feeding me," he says, and she reaches into the box of powdered donuts, dips one in the vat of hot fudge—warm fudge, really, and then holds it over his skin so the hot chocolate falls on his face. He squirms, begs, chubby cheeks red and cock hard as a rock as he begs her to just let him go while he has a shred of dignity.

"Eat," she commands, and he sucks it down, licking her fingers clean as she tests the tightness of his stomach expertly with two fingers. Tight, full, but he could take more. She dips and feeds another bite, and another, playing around the ropes that bind him. His puffy, fat flesh is starting to ooze around them when she ties him up, the binding over his pubic bone almost completely hidden by a layer of heavy fat.

There are still a dozen donuts to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt! :) Irene Adler has tied an already-plump Mycroft to the bed and is stuffing him full of treats.


End file.
